The Day 2
by Infinity-KakashiSonicFan
Summary: Sequel to The Day. If you have not read the The Day, go to Infinity Warrior's profile first! Tikal and Knux have been married for a decade with their ten-year-old, Knuckles Jr. Then, Tikal divorces Knux! Will they be apart forever or will their love last?


**A/N: Hello audience! This is Infinity Warrior, or as most of you know, Superlol20. I have allowed the adoption of my story to Kakashi'scuteXSonicfan99. Nobody else.**

**Hello fans! This is Kakashi'scuteXSonicfan99. I am SO honored to carry on the sequel to Superlol20's (Infinity Warrior's) fanfic, The Day. I could only think of one thing better than this: Being paid to write it! Ah, well, enjoy! ^^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own characters, only plot, based on Infinity Warrior's, The Day.**

**~Tikal's POV (Afternoon)~**

Knuckles. He had fists of, not only power, but magic as well. His fists were not only used for fighting, but for peace and prosperity, and . . . life.

Knuckles. The white two-pointed crest that he displayed to all was a mark of echidna. A sign that he was one of the last.

Knuckles. His deep violet eyes shone and sparkled and brought meaning to us. To his child, Knuckles Junior. To me.

Knuckles. Not only fists of power, not only bite and fight, not just an angry shell; a red dreadlocked God.

It was ten years after our marriage. A whole decade. Our lives had been torn apart by none other than time. We walked and lived like robots, and the shine in Knuckles' eyes had left us all to rot in the world of living . . .

"Mommy, is Daddy coming home yet?" Knuckles Junior, our ten-year-old son.

"Soon, dear, soon." I told him, pleading that my words were true. Knuckles should've been home much earlier.

It was December: rain poured constantly, and it snowed last week. Junior had been so excited! Knuckles wasn't there to see it, though. He said he had an important business trip.

Oh, yes. We live in a 15,000 square foot two-story mansion with five bedrooms and three-and-a-half baths.

My point, I guess, is Knuckles has been cheating on me. There is simply no other explanation. He says, "No, I'm not!" but this happens to old marriages.

_Knock, knock._

Knuckles Jr. opened the door.

"Daddy!" Jr. hugged Knuckles, he didn't understand.

"Honey, where were you?" I asked. My voice was apparently so edgy, Jr. was surprised. He let go of Knuckles and blinked.

"Tikal, darling, I had a business dinner again. Don't forget, working at SEGA is a big thing. And they treat me so well! Don't forget they give good pay, too." Knuckles winked.

"One, SEGA can give time for our family and children. Two, you spent a lot of money lately. Too much money." I growled coldly.

"*Yawn* Mommy, I'm tired. Tuck me in and read me a story, please?" Jr. asked innocently.

"Whoa, buudy! Didn't _I_ use to read stories to you?" Knuckles asked sadly.

"That was before you paid him no attention." I muttered as Jr. rushed up the stairs. I followed, leaving the depressed Knuckles in the living room to pout.

**~Tikal's POV (Nighttime)~**

"You know you went somewhere, Knuckles."

"It was a business, Tikal. I wish you'd just let this all be."

"Every three days?"

"Every nine-thousand days! You women are so touchy!"

"_We_ women? WE sit at home and protect, cook, clean—"

"And don't forget nag."

"Shut up! Sometimes you're just unbearable!"

"You would've woken up Samantha, if she wasn't spending the night at her friend's house."

"Just zip it, and snore, Echidiot!"

"Echidiot?"

"Yea, idiot, SLEEP!" I shouted and pulled the covers over my head. Knuckles didn't complain, because we slept in _different beds_.

**~Knuckles' POV (Morning)~**

"Tikal? I'm going to work, alright?" I asked her softly.

"Yea, get out." She groaned and rolled over.

Where was that 'everlasting' spark in our marriage. How did Sonic do this so easily? He had twins, Rose and Rush. He was okay with marriage; Sonic and Amy always hung out and _lived_. We sat and _rotted_.

I burst out the door, carrying my breakfast-in-work sack put together last night and stowed in the fridge.

Tikal never said, "Good morning, cutie!" Or anything like that any more. We weren't a marriage, we were a nightmare.

I slipped into my office, a small room that consisted of a large desk, a Knuckles P. Echidna nameplate, a window, a puffy chair, a potted plant, and a water jug.

I sat down and started to eat my ham sandwich. That was it: Buns and ham. I'd forgotten the Mayonnaise.

_Ring, ring!_

Ah, yes. My office also consisted of a telephone. A loud one, too. What a joyful place.

I picked up the source of disturbance, "Knuckles Echidna, Manager of the SEGA Safety and Security Department, how may I help you?"

_Yes, Echidna, a burglary happened here last night. We need you to come and search for clues and prints._

"Right away, ma'am, count on me." I hung up the phone, ignored my half-eaten sandwich, and pulled a fingerprint case along with two empty glass tubes and a vial.

At the scene, I opened my print case and applied the black powder on what was left of the glass. Then, I pulled out the sticky paper and slapped on the powdered area. I pulled the tape up, revealing a successfully copied fingerprint.

Next, I studied the carpeted floor. I found a thin brown hair and a torn piece of clothing. I put these items in the tubes and searched once more. Near the shards of broken glass, a single puddle of crimson lay nonchalantly on the floor. I put it in the vial and got up off the carpet.

"I think I've got all I need here." I told the cops, and stepped off to my office to study the blood under a microscope and identify the prints, shirt, and hair.

When I got home, six large cardboard boxes sat outside of our house, waiting for someone.

I walked inside. "Tikal, what's going o—" More boxes were inside. The house looked half-empty and some books from the shelves were missing.

"Wh-What's going on here, Tikal?" I asked slowly.

"Ah, yes. Home late again, I see. I get half of everything, and you pay child support." She responded icily.

"What? Tikal, is this a divorce?" I cried.

"Yes, and who pays alimony? You do! You do!" Tikal cheered and danced around.

"Tikal . . . I thought you loved me . . . Do you?" I sank to my knees and wept. I wouldn't see my child, Knuckles Junior anymore. Or Samantha. None of my children.

"What did you tell Junior? WHAT?" I growled.

"That you had to go on a very long business trip. Period."

"You-You-You . . . You're done with me?"

"Yes, Knuckles. I'm looking for a relationship with everlasting love and romance. In other words, not you."

"Tikal . . . you're nicer and happier than this. I know!"

"You _never_ knew me, Knuckles! You never spent the time on trying to get to know about my likes and dislikes. NEVER!"

"Uh . . . I, I uh . . . think I left my sandwich at work . . ." I said sorrowfully and walked away. I had no possessions that I would be needing from here . . . Except for one thing.

On the way out, I picked up a small box on top of a larger one. Printed on the top, it read, _Memories_.

I slowly opened the box, then the album, I started looking at all the pictures and crying. I looked through the album and saw many pictures of Tikal and me with the baby, Junior, or kissing or hugging, and what not. What happened? I loved _her_ so much and she loved _me_ so much. My mind then drifted off to Samantha and Knuckles Jr. I sighed. Never again would I have the enjoyment to see them . . . Would I?

**A/N (InfWar): This is Infinity Warrior. This is depressing, I know. I honestly don't have the heart to write this. Kakashi'scuteXSonicfan99 took it over because she wanted the divorce thing.**

**A/N (Sonfan): Hey, whoa, hey! I'm cold-hearted at times, but not in the rest of this story! Trust me: First Part – Cold, icy; Second Part – Fluffy, possible lemon; Third Part – ? I'm not telling! This is Jewel saying, "Keep reading and reviewing!"**


End file.
